soul and maka pain or love ?
by lollipopsandlove
Summary: is it love with them or pain when maka and soul where 15 and dateing soul took off till thay where 21 now soul and maka meet agien


as maka rounds the her way over to the bar stool closest to the counter she lifts up sher high heel and fishnet covered legs to slide her sequen mini skirt on to the bar stool the bar tender sead she had to much she could not stand

maka : i .. can walk wow that is some really good stuff can i get 30 more shots of that

bar tender : ok chick do you have a ride home

maka : wwwwhhhhhyyy she sead parting her red soft lips as she put in a smoke

a man waring a shirt saying da real thug and a hat covering his eyes

bartender asking once more and more annoyed " do you have a ride home miss "

the man sead " yes she dose im her ride thank you " he looked at her and smiled creeply but maka was so drunk she had a blank look on her face he draged her out by her hand in to the dark ally the man blew out a puff of smoke and smiled and sead " hear is the deal you give me what i want or ... i take what i want " she lifted her big green eyes the man looked angry more than ever he picked maka up and pushing her up to the wall and throwing her to the ground then lifting her up with his tight grip around her neck maka trying to breath but could not so a mans voice she could rember but did not know whos voice it was sead " get the f*** away from that chick " maka pukked her slf up and flung her self on to the man that had helped her when she looked at his smileing face and she felt so sfe in his strong arms as she looked up at his blue hair " black star ? " maka yelled " wow little miss . went missing two years ago who would bleave i the big star would be saving you at an ally behind a bar come on lets hang at my house for a little at black star's house maka drunk to all heack black star " hay maka after tsubaki left she took her cloths so if you want you can change in to one of my shirts " black star wen to take a shower then hurd a loud bang on the bath room door "maka hay black star i found i bottle of beer can i have it and an extra pack of smokes and some one is banging on the door " black star got out of the shower and put on some boxers and walked out still sokeing wet walked out of the bath room and sead " that is enough for you to dring how about you go in my room and change " maka walked to his room and puts on black stars shirts black star walks with heavy foot steps and opend the door with a suprised look yelled " SOUL"soul replied " hay man can i come in " black star pushed him in and soul scuffed his shoes on the ground and sat " man im going to make things right with maka i came back to see if you know whare she is "soul replied then black star's door swung open and maka waring black star's white dress shirt half bottened and a pait of black underware honestly looking like thay just had sex looked at black star and leaned over him befor black star knew it he was pined to the floor with soul on him lifting his fist less than two inches from his face " so un-cool man i just sead i would make it right with her you should have sead you two where f***ing "maka pulled soul off of black star but soul swang back and hit her not thinking black star flung up and pushed black star away to go help maka as a stream of rich metallic blood ran down her lip black star grabed her and sat her on the table and turned around and beat the s*** out of soul then maka started to sober up a bit the next day maka was able to help explain to soul what was going on " soul i was drunk and i had black star thought it would be better to stay at his house becouse he could not send me home like that" befor she knew it soul had grabed her by her shirt and smashed his lips in to hers and black star thought it would be best if he leave when he did soul was climbing on to her and laying her on the table then he ran his fingers up the back of her shirt as he did she went to say some thing but was cut off by soul sticking his tongue in her mouth and she did not care what she wanted to say befor soul got up for a minut to take off his shirt then leaned in for a kiss and bit her lip he knew what he wanted and she wanted but he knew " this is not the place nor the time " he told her but she wraped her arms around him in a hug and smiled " soul i think you know this is right for us "maka replied soul picked her up and then makawaped her legs around him and soul carried her to black stars room the next morning maka woke up and turned to look soul in the eyes and smile for he was her first but when she looked soul was gone she walked out and saw a note on the table and it read " maka i love you but i can not do this i will always miss you please forgive me " maka closed the folded paper fallin to her knees and crying black star jumped up and tryed to help her but she hated soul now why would he do this black star picked her up and read the note he did not know what to think firse he called soul then texted him no contact then soul bursted through the door " MAKA IM SO SORRY I WILL NEVER LEAVE YOU AGIEN " as he huged her she did not do any thing then slowly lfted her arms up to hug him the two sat in black star's living room crying black star "STOP WITH ALL THIS SAD S***"


End file.
